


We could have had it all-

by AQE



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Sex, Dramatic Irony, M/M, Wounded Finn, Wounded Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQE/pseuds/AQE
Summary: Poe saves a former First Order goon in a shady dance club in the days leading up to Halloween. Somehow in this man, Poe finds acceptance from the mutual expectation that will both die sooner than later.Note: Meant to be a kind of "The Last Jedi" middle events - just told from Poe's point of view. It's a modern AU with the Force, sentient robots and Jedi.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pineovercoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineovercoat/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _you're gone and I've gotta stay-_  
>  -Ebba Tove Elsa Nilsson

There is something so peaceful with the acceptance of your death. Trivial things that you once worried about shrink away in comparison. For example, Poe forgot that he had been trying to watch his carb intake, forgot to send a text to Korr Sella on her birthday and hadn't backup BB-8's hard drive to a cloud since last week.

But he did remember one thing: the search for Luke Skywalker would not be betrayed by him.  


* * *

  
But Rey had found Luke Skywalker. And these days, Poe sat at the least stickiest corner of the bar at the world's most suffocating dance club trying to look like he wasn't attentively listening to two First Order punks as they did their best to not look like First Order punks.

When they moved away, he wrote _"Last days for the Republic" new name for cc_ in a text and hit send. Poe drunk his water and ignored the drink he'd ordered to fit in.

 _Moss_ , the club where Poe was sitting lookout was located right next to the city's finest First Order-owned Country Club. That meant, amidst the politically-minded drag show performers and an entire first-year college elective class (which made Poe feel old), one could reliably find some city officials receiving money, secret plans, or the occasional blowjob from First Order goons. And First Order goons weren't hard to spot--sweating through their rental deposits while clumsily jumping with the music.

This was the work Poe would have loathed if he didn't respect General Leia so much. And he did it anyway because _no task is too unimportant for the Resistance!!!_. In the past year, Poe had been removed from the lines while he and Finn recovered. And these type of low-key recon missions were simple enough. So far he'd learned that they changed the name of the country club to one of Hux's televised catchphrases. And what an important piece of information that was. He could retire right now!

To distract himself from the pounding base line, general lack of A/C, and drunken philosophical banter surrounding him, Poe zoned out and gazed at the table. His portion, despite being the least stickiest flat surface in the establishment, had a lot of stains. They almost looked like the face of the late Lor San Tekka. Or part of a map. Or both.

Suddenly his phone bzzz'd "Finn still up." It was BB-8, who usually keep an eye on Finn during Poe's late night missions. Finn sleep more than Poe and would normally be asleep at this time. And if BB-8 didn't recognize that up-to-date details on Finn's whereabouts were more than a little creepy, Poe didn't have the willpower to correct the little droid.

 _"You should totally come with me before Halloween. You'd love the decorations."_ He typed and sent to Finn. He then took a picture of the venue, which happened to include the DJ tripping on a smoke machine while flipping off some people attempting to throw water on her mermaid outfit.

Most nights it was boring as _fuck_ , but at least tonight, just a day away from Halloween, the owners had tried to maximize the amount of uninhibited behaviour by allowing anyone with a sexy costume free admission. Poe had already seen a dozen mildly inappropriate costumes, two dozen sexy childhood characters, and five young people who looked like they walked off the set of a sci-fi movie.

Poe was dressed as an antagonist from the Ex Machina film, and had gotten in for free. Since being grounded until Rey's return with Luke, he'd taken to growing out his beard and sitting with a slouch. A totally un-intentional slough that had nothing with being grounded.

 _"Looks fun :/"_ was Finn's texted reply.

Since being brought back to the land of the living, Finn's once constantly cheery texts had picked up an air of sarcasm rinsed in despair. Poe didn't know if it was an effect of the lack of progress on physical therapy or from hanging out so much with a grounded so-called "best pilot in the Resistance".

 _"It would keep me company."_ Poe sent.

 _"But I'm just starting the next season. It's getting good."_ Finn had taken to listening to a multitude of podcasts in his downtime.

Poe let out an exasperated sigh.

 _"No stairs to the booze."_ He typed and hit send.

Almost a year ago, Finn had been wounded by one of the First Order's finest sons, Kylo Ren. Poe had had the rare honour of meeting Kylo Ren and not getting decapitated, but the man was vicious. Kylo Ren was a monster, over six feet tall, and always wore a terrifying helmet. Armed with a deadly laser sword, Kylo had sliced open Finn's back, and only Rey managed to drive Kylo away before Chewy, a pilot from the old Resistance days, saved them from the burning airship. Doctors said that Finn's inability to walk was psycho-somatic; which meant if they lived in a film, Finn would spring back to help at a climatic moment.

Poe tapped the screen while watching two young people grind against each other. One had started unbuckling their belt.

The problem with being always at your job in some way and working with amazing people: the constant proximity made you fall in love with them. And Poe had seen quick romances spring up among the flying squadron in the unfortunately accurate name of "We'll probably die soon, let's fuck." But Finn deserved better.

Poe chugged his water..

If Poe was a better man, he'd ask that Finn be stationed in a different city. But Poe wasn't flawless. Anyways, Finn's attention was definitely in a Rey-shape direction. And maybe pining over his mentee about ten years his junior wasn't purely ethically right. In darkest nights, Poe was willing to believe it'd be one-sided until his death in a ball of flame or Finn's obvious marriage. Whichever came first.

 _"Let me think about it."_ Finn replied. And Poe's heart leap.  


* * *

  
"I heard you were the bitch's best Pilot."

Poe was strapped to a table. His head was pounding. And out of the gloom he saw the First Order's finest son: Kylo Ren. Kylo stalked around the room like a panther. Poe's vision swam, but he could still see his prone figure reflected in that terrifying visor. Selfish, heartless bast-

"I trust you're well?" Kylo said, mockingly.

"Not really." He could still feel the beatings, and he felt his brain respond as if on auto-pilot...

"They tell me you've still managed to hide What You Did with The Map."

"Maybe you should try another approach," You Bastard. "Kill me, and you'll learn nothing."

Kylo placed a huge hand on Poe's face - not unlike a close friend. But intense pain shot through his head. If this is how it feels to have your ship crush your helmet. Poe tried to remember the faces of his parents and his friend BB-8.

"Where Did You Hide The Map?" Kylo said, and each word felt like poisoned hooks meant to split Poe's head wide open. This was new and intimate and excruciating and devastating. Like pieces of his life were being dragged over a cooling pressure chamber. As his sense of self crumbled, Poe's hopes connected to his mouth and each word forced a spasm of new pain through his head.

"The search for Luke Skywalker will not end in- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"  


* * *

  
"Excuse me, Bartender-?"

One of the First Order goons was reaching over Poe's crouched form, and Poe rapidly locked his phone to look up directly into the man's armpit.

"Hey, Watch it," he said, pushing the other away, "I'm sitting here."

"Oh, forgive me," the punk said, "I'm just trying to get a drink..." He had an ugly scarred face, and wore the typical goon expression that suggested not much going on upstairs. But his tired eyes lingered on the profusely sweating glass near Poe's elbow. Poe always ordered a standard amount to not seem out of place, but drinking wasn't something he did while on the job. However, he'd never been tempted. When he was Finn's age, he'd had some friends who introduced him to fine wines, and since then avoid this cheap club stuff like uniformed teenagers carrying clip-boards and smiles that didn't reach their eyes.

"A _Bloody Mary_?" Poe asked.

"Sure - Yes," said the goon.

Poe considered the punk. He looked older than the typical goon, but not important. There was something that suggested this man had been recently upgraded to the ranks that allowed walking around outside. For one, his inability to order a drink. And two, his eyes seemed to be flickering over the area still taking it all in. And Poe. Poe made a decision.

"Gloria!" he shouted and waved one of the bartenders over, "This man wants a _Bloody Mary_."

"Who's tab are you adding to?" Gloria said, glancing at the man's ill-fitting First Order suit.

"Phasma" said the goon. Poe's mind surfaced all the intel he'd learned about Phasma so far. A perchance to party like a reversing car with a disco ball air freshener in an aerobics class, and settle tabs before 1:00am while shouting commands into her phone. But her being here wasn't good. She had access to face-scanning softwares and Poe wasn't yet confident that his thrown-together costume would pass the facial scans since his last visit to a First Order stronghold. He quickly looked around the room, but no one was dancing like their disapproving headmaster was there.

"How's working under her?" Poe asked.

The man looked at him, distressed.

" _What?_ "

"I mean,... you must work _for_ Phasma...?" Poe said, trying desperately not to roll his eyes.

"Er, well," the punk stumbled over his words, and then the bartender slammed his drink down, "That's none of you business!" He made a awkward reach over Poe's shoulder and took the glass.

Poe sighed inwardly, and watched the man stumble through the dance floor. Inexplicably, he managed to get up the stairs to the upper floor/balcony. Being a head taller than most of the patrons might have helped clear a path.

Which is why it was so surprising when some other First Order there made to push him over the side.  


* * *

  
Poe didn't remember much after being tortured by Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren was vicious. In twisting Poe's mind, he'd put giant holes in Poe's memory. When the anniversary of Poe's mother's death rolled along, it was his father who called him instead of the other way around because Poe had forgot. Korr Sella's last words to him. Basic flight and road maneuvers. He used to be able to fly anything, but he had nearly killed Finn.

When he'd seen Finn alive and awake and utterly infatuated with Rey (the last hope for the Resistance), Poe started day-dreaming of Kylo Ren rotting away in a deserted prison somewhere.

Then maybe he'd be able to sleep through the night.  


* * *

  
Poe turned fully to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Yes, the goon was definitely being forced off the parapet. Part of Poe wanted to watch what could only be an uprising within the First Order ranks, while maintaining his nine month's worth of surveillance. However, his gut was telling him to intervene. His friendship with Finn had come about from a First Order "goon" thinking for themself. And he could see the punks's face: surprised, but also accepting of it. As if his brains would go well over the dance floor below.

And Poe remembered Finn panicking in the garage as they tried to avoid the attention of nearly a hundred troopers. Something about Finn's desperation was there in the man's face.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Poe shouted and pushed his way through the crowd. As he took the stairs three at a time, he pointed at the group and said loudly "Don't you drop that man!"

Reaching the landing, they surrounded Poe, and the first First Order goon, a tall, blond-headed woman, said "This doesn't concern you," and she reached into her jacket to pull out a handgun.

Poe punched at where her hand must be under her coat, and when it went off into the wall. Poe wasn't even surprised by the silencer, and aimed a second blow at her throat. She gagged, and he shoved her at another goon who luckily fell down the stairs to escape getting hit.

Then suddenly another goon wrapped their arms around Poe's back, and he was nearly thrown on the tabled. It was an instense stuggle; as he struggled to be free, he made eye contact with the man still dangling over the side, and had only one attacker near them.

Poe thought furiously at the ignorant man: "Do something!"

And that seemed to inspire action, because the man managed to pull himself up, and with a wide kick that almost looked like accident, pushed his remaining attacker down the stairs. In what appeared to be little effort he yanked the man off Poe and similarly through him down the stairs - at the others who seemed to be trying to climb up them.

The man considered them, but Poe made it to his feet.

"Run!" Poe shouted, and half-pulled the man to the fire escape. Luckily the music was loud and the lights dim, bystanders giggled at their "drunken fisticuffs" with more than a few looking for a high-fives from the "little guy!". Poe worried wondered if they'd notice if someone was dragged begging for mercy out of the club.

"Wait...I..." The man stumbled, but once outside Poe started running, taking the stars down two at a time. "Follow me if you want to live!" He wondered when his life had become a sci-fi movie. But the man was keeping pace. Probably helped by his long legs.

They ran. Passed the drunken clubbers and pub crawlers, the forlorn side-walk youth waiting for a car share to pick them up. (Poe half considered commandeering one to get away even faster, but the man seemed to be realizing that with long legs comes faster running pace.) They ran until they reached the city park, which was nearly empty. Reaching the lake, Poe paused for a breather and certain he'd at least hear the First Order approach.

He turned back to the man who was slumped on the nearest tree breathing around the same level. In some ways he had saved this man from his death, but in another way, this man wore the outfit of the First Order and hadn't exactly done anything to convince Poe that he would join the Resistance. Finn a rarity, and Poe found little reason to think differently.

Poe took the man's shoulder and flipped him over. While the man was winded, Poe climbed on top of him so that Poe's arm was over tha man's throat and his hands were captured away.

"What are you doing?" said the man. The man looked startled at the actions, but a little bored as if he didn't feel the least bit threatened by Poe, which disturbed Poe more.

"What...was.... _that_...about?" Poe said, unintentionally gasping between each word.

"They knew that I wanted out."

"Of what? That First Order cult?" To the common city folk who somehow still let the First Order have a base here, the First Order were a cult. Strange, eccentric really, and not evil enough to drop bombs on cities like Hosnian Prime nor own the floating Starkiller air base.

The man said nothing. And then-"You fight well. Are you with the Resistance?" His eyes lit up with his question, but he also seemed angry at this.

Poe blinked, Had he compromised his position? He was sure saving someone, even a First Order minion, from being pushed over a balcony was something non-Resistance people could do. And nothing about this man made him want to trust him. Well nothing, except for his eyes.

"Not exactly," he said. The man smiled sadly.

"Then I don't have to kill you I guess."

Poe grinned, if this moment of comradery could make up for everything the First Order had done and how he'd rather see a First Order dead than armed.

The man continued, "They knew that I wanted to experience a life outside the conflict in which I was raised. To move unordered or controlled. I just wanted to be someone else. Someone I should have been, sooner."

Poe said nothing. His mind jumped to Finn and his simple outlook on leaving the First Order: _It's the right thing to do._ But the man was still speaking.

"We're nearer to the end than the start. Can you blame me for that?" he said softly, and closed his eyes.

Poe felt his own thoughts bubble up. If there was no First Order, then he might have met Finn at the University he never got to complete his PhD in. And they might have something besides the saddest one-sided pathetic jealous...

"I understand," said Poe absently, and got off him.

"You do?" said the man. He looked very tired and very young even though he must be around Poe's age. Lying down on the ground, he looked prepared to stay there the entire night.

"What's your name?" Poe asked.

And the man thought about the question and frowned, as if mentally in pain. When he did answer Poe immediately forgot the name. He did remember that it wasn't a letter-combination like Finn's had been.

"I'm Nathan," Poe said, the name of his disguise. "Shit, I left my coat at that place." The night air was chillier than Poe had guess. They'd better find a coffee shop or something to keep base-

"Here, you can have mine." The man whose, name Poe should have remembered, had sat up almost soundlessly and put his dress jacket on Poe. It was very warm and smelled of pine and the night.

"Hey, you don't have to," But Poe doubted if he had to give it back. Might as well call it out. "Of all the bullshit meet-cutes out there, I think you owe me a date now." He grinned flirtatiously at the man.

"I would like that." And the man and may have been blushing. He definitely was avoiding Poe's gaze and looking out across the lake.

"Yeah," said Poe half-caught up in the moment, "You say you want to live like there was no conflict? We could go find a more lively club to party."

"I don't like people," said the man.

"And I don't like the First Order."

"I'm not-"

"Part of the First Order?" Poe saw the man pause and then grow serious, and he felt some regret that he was not just flirting with a beautiful stranger. Finding where the man stood in his loyalties ought to be his number one priority.

The man looked at the ground and then at the moon. "I'm going to figure that our tonight. It's not something you can help me. I'm going back to my headquarters." He grimaced as he spoke.

Poe gasped. "They'll kill you. You're going back there? What if they try to throw you off a balcony again?"

"I can handle it." And something about the man's tone made Poe wonder if he actually could. Or the man had come to accept death as the only outcome, which Poe could understand, but death with no purpose...?

"No," Poe said, "Come with me. I'll take you to the Res-"

"Nathan," the man said, reaching and placing his hands on Poe's shoulders, "Are you worried about me?"

Poe froze, not sure if he was. He worried about innocent people at risk, but this man talked like he'd never been First Order cannon folder. But the way the man looked, so searching, made it seem like people never actually cared for him before. Wordlessly, Poe nodded.

"Thank you," said the man, "But this is something I need to do." He said it so solemn and determined, Poe figured he could not stop the man even if he wanted to. 

"Ok." said Poe quietly.

The man smiled sadly, and then let go of Poe's shoulders, and stalked off into the night leaving Poe was his dress coat still on.

"Hey...!" Poe shouted and saw the dead man slow.

"If you survive, let's go on a date!" The figure seemed to nod.

Or maybe Poe had imagined it.


	2. Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _we shared a moment that will last till the-_  
>  \- James Hillier Blount

It was Halloween night, and Poe sat at the least stickiest table at _Moss_. Every now and then he would check the crowd to look for the ghost of the man. (The man still hadn't made a reappearance in the past few days, and Poe was starting to accept that the First Order had simple done what he'd expected they'd do.) Then he'd check his phone to see more texts from BB-8 being indignantly left in the car. (A dance club was no place for a droid.) And he'd sneak a glance at the man sitting in front of him.

"Fun party." Finn said with restrained disappointment, and went back to checking his phone.

Since "almost jeopardizing a critical mission by fraternizing with the enemy" as Leia put it, Poe had been berated to taking someone with him to provide backup should the First Order finally recognize him. Finn had volunteered immediately and had also attended the previous two days ready to have Poe's back the moment they attacked. But no one had attacked, the interesting costumes of the patrons and decoration had stopped being conversation-worthy.

And this night was different.

That morning, Finn had called Poe in his apartment that "Rey and Master Luke are arriving at 9!" And Poe had driven Finn to the airport, and there they learned that the flight had been cancelled and Rey wasn't responding, and Finn had said it was probably because she was still in the air, and Poe said or maybe she didn't want to talk to them anymore. And Finn didn't talk to him much on the drive back, and Poe wondered how much time they were wasting being mildly annoyed with each other.

Rey's return, whenever it happened would only mean that the war with the First Order would become energized and that General Leia would need a squadron of air support to take down wherever Snoke and Hux were holed up or whatever terrible compound the First Order had built to store the next bomb. Each morning, he enjoyed reviewing plane systems and chatting with the company of his pilot friends as they did their air practice; their social feed made everyone seem so happy and not soon ready to be burned and decapitated by metal and explosions. Poe knew his place would always be with his team, and that Finn, dear Finn...

Finn belonged at Rey's side. His privacy and background growing up meant he couldn't mingle with the other Resistance. And Poe would see him when he thought no one was looking. Finn practised moving things with the Force. Fighting with a sabre in his chair. Looking up ancient websites to make his own light stick. And listening to more podcasts than Poe thought existed. Like he knew when Rey came back, him and her and Master Luke would become a single unit to take down that bastard Kylo Ren, Snoke and his minions.

If Rey showed up tomorrow, that meant this might be Poe's last night with Finn. And Poe felt compelled that it should be a night to remember.

"Hey," he said, sipping his water, still on-duty and being the designated driver, all that. "I think your costume looks great."

Poe was Nathan from Ex Machina again. And Finn was "Whatever the hell Cecil looks like". Cecil was a character from in some Podcast. He apparently had a fan-base and an excellent dress-sense.

Finn looked up from that goddamned phone. "Thanks, man." He had the most brilliant smile. It was a little broken, like the man's...

Finn said, "You look pretty good, yourself."

A month ago, a line like that might have encouraged Poe to put his hand on Finn's, turn off his work phone, and take them to the floor. But the washed-out face of the man surfaced through his thoughts, and Poe felt only hatred for the First Order. Not only destroying the lives of his parents, but the lives of his friends who deserved much more. Even strangers brainwashed all their life who wanted to experience life outside its influence. And Finn, who deserved much more.

Poe swallowed and said, "I wonder what Rey's doing?"

"Me too," said Finn, and he looked geniunely happy. "'Training more' was the last thing she texted me." said Finn, scrolling though apps on his phone. "She hasn't texted me in the last four hours. I'm worried"

It was only great respect Poe had for Finn's bravery and perseverance that prevented him from rolling his eyes.

"I believe in her," Poe said, and surprisingly, he meant it, "And you."

Finn peered up at him, surprised.

"Thanks," Finn said, and he gazed around the room to avoid staring a thirty-pushing man having his heart metaphorically ripped out of his body.

Poe grinned, "You know it." He drank the water as it were fine wine. "Come on Finn, if this place only makes you worry about her, maybe we could ditch the mission and go somewhere else?"

Finn chuckled, and Poe missed the sound. "Anywhere?" he said, coyly.

"With our combined charm and wit," Poe winked, "We could get a table in any club in the south side - even the First Order!"

Finn's grinned painfully. "Oh. Don't go there, Poe." He said jokingly, "The only way we'd have a table in the First Order, is if we were tied to it."

Poe shrugged. "Yeah, well...Since we took care of Starkiller, the only way they can impress donors now is hosting it in that dump next door." 

"Heh" Finn said, "You're right about that. When I worked for them, not even Grand Captain Hux would step foot in that place. Guess he's got no choice now."

"Is he here?" Poe sobered quickly from his non-drunken state. If Hux was here, that was bad news. The First Order donors that he could spot by their outfits were definitely inebriated to almost-unconsciousness, but Hux was one of the few that were _important_. Phasma may dance like a reversing car, but rumour had it, Hux parted the floor like the red sea, usually to spotlight on executions. The ones that involved bullets in the head. And his easily commanded one-hundred body guards, which would mean Phasma or Kylo Ren weren't far off.

But Finn was shaking his head. "If Hux were here, then that bastard Kylo Ren would be here; and I'd know it."

He was talking about the Force. Wasn't that it? Everything always involved the Force these days. But Finn was legit. And by his survival, so was Rey. Poe couldn't be jealous anymore.

Finn sipped at his drink pensively.

And abruptly spat it out. "This tastes like horse piss!"

Poe blinked, "You know what horse-"

"No. More. Words." Finn held up a hand, his eye's budged in mock-anger. In the dim light from the VIP balcony, Poe could see Finn's side-ways grimace that he always wore when talking about being in Jakku.

"I'm," Finn said, dramatically swinging out the wheelchair and adjusting himself into it, "going to get another drink. You stay here and tell me if Rey shows up."

Poe dramatically pulled out his phone, staring at the bright screen as if Rey's text would show up any second. "As you wish!" he chortled to Finn who waved him off and moved through the crowd with all the grace of a house cat through bean bag chairs.

Poe slumped more comfortably in his seat, preparing the long haul. The even wasn't going great, dipping between deadly serious and their typically comradery, and Poe could almost forget his heart breaking and mending on repeat...

And then suddenly a text from Rey appeared.

* * *

_"Poe wart you there"_

A life in Jakku without a cell phone had made Rey's typing skills something to wonder. Poe sniffed. Powerful enough to escape from Kylo Ren's captivity, but not enough patience to fix the auto-complete.

_"Yes. Where are you?"_

_"Where are you"_

_"Finn and I are the back of Moss on 32 2nd street."_

_"Ok stay there will be right on"_ And then two seconds later _"b right over in 5"_

Poe put down the phone. He considered getting up to find Finn, but then what if Rey appeared and couldn't find either of them. In the back of his mind, his night with Finn was disappearing faster than cotton candy dissolving in water, but then he was abruptly pushed down by a old man wearing a dusty manila jacket and a huge climbers backpack.

"Stay down," Master Luke said, "You don't want to draw any more attention."

Rey appeared behind him. She had ditched the Jakku's style bun, and her clothes from Leia were styled a little more open, similar to how Luke looked. But it was her eyes that caught Poe's attention: tired and weary. She didn't seem happy to see him, only satisfied. She was panting slightly, and offloaded a huge backpack. Luke made no attempt to remove his own.

"Where's Finn?" She said breathlessly, and turned around as if expecting Finn to slide down the bannister.

"Wait, Rey", Luke Skywalker said. His hand ghosted over Poe's face, and Poe had to suppress a shiver. _Unshield, unshield, unshield_ , he thought desperately. His mouth wouldn't work.

"He knows nothing." Skywalker said. His grip decreased.

"Stop that," Rey said, and she pushed his arm away, "We can trust Poe." And Poe felt a little less jealous and heart-broken.

Luke seemed to think otherwise, "Rey, he could be-" 

"Rey?" Finn had returned. There was a stain on his pant's knee. And no drink.

"Finn! I was so worried about you." Rey said, her voice breaking. She bent awkwardly, and ended up half sitting on Finn and she wrapped her arms around him. Poe figured they had probably talked about a lot of things over the months.

"You're still in a chair," said Luke gravely.

"Yes? What of it?" Finn looked incredulous, and Poe laughed privately, if Luke thought using a wheelchair would prevent Finn from leaving Rey's side, he had another thing coming.

"Nothing," Luke said, "Just, much has changed in Rey since last you met. And in you too." He added knowingly.

"And Finn, Poe," Rey said, "We fought with" - she bent down drawing them in - "Kylo Ren."

"Kylo-" Finn started, aghast, but Skywalker cut him off "Not. Here."

"Ok, let's go," said Finn.

Poe watched as Rey picked up her bag, and Finn grabbed his coat. Since a few days ago running out of the club without his jacket, Poe had suggested they keep theirs at the table. As Finn put it on, his eyes fell on Poe...and maybe he hadn't realized what was about to happen between them.

"I'll say here." Poe explained.

"What?" said Finn and Rey in unison. But Luke answered.

"Leia sent him here." His gaze stayed a little too long on Rey, as if he were communicating telepathically to her. Poe didn't like it.

"But-" Finn started.

"It's alright, Finn." Poe said. His voice was back. He felt as if he'd flown over 24-hours straight. And honestly, he felt a little to glad see the back of Skywalker. Poe remembered when he was searching for the Map to Luke, and something slid into place: maybe Luke didn't want to be found.

"Can you two," He said to Luke and Rey, "give us a moment?"

Luke nodded, but Rey looked at him in concern before following Luke. And then Finn was in front of him.

"What's going on, man?" He said, looking a Poe as though he could see all Poe's jealousy and guilt evaporating like vape smoke.

"You go with them. I'll stay here."

"Why not come with us?"

"I'm the Resistance's best pilot." Poe said wearily, he'd grown tired of the title and the loneliness it implied. You'd have to be the best if your survived so many air fights and car chases. "And You're a Jedi. You'll go on defeat Snoke and free the world from the First Order's influence."

"But I can't do that without you."

Poe was touched, but Finn had already accepted it. Poe wondered if Rey and Finn would ever leave each other's side by choice. He sighed.

"Take BB-8," he said.

"What? But he's your droid...?"

Poe rolled his eyes, "That little droid does whatever he wants. But he likes you, and he can keep me posted whenever you're around for joint meetings and briefings."

Finn looked sad, but he stuck out his hand. And Poe shook it.

"Don't be so dramatic," Finn said, "I'll call you when we're done."

"I'll be expecting it," Poe lied.

* * *

The club without Finn seemed more dreary than it had ever. 

BB-8 only texted once which was a long string of sad emojicons. After 10pm they stopped.

At 1am, a text from Leia appeared telling him he was moving back to the front and Poe accepted it. His life in this poor Finn-less city was coming to an end.

Poe soon abandoned his table for his usual spot by the bar. The hours dragged on like lifetimes, and amidst the usually drunken conversations Poe heard the occasional 'First Order' and 'Resistance' mutterings but nothing conclusive. That said, they could be talking about the next super weapon, and Poe might not have noticed.

But he did notice the iron grip of one gloved hand, and the fist that pummelled his back and knocked him off his stool.

"Take him." He recognized the vioce of that blond First Order bastard.

Poe feigned unconsciousness and then jerked forward, madly grabbing his phone and knocking it into the water pitcher. It shorted out in front of him.

"Resistance shithead!" And his head was pushed forward upsetting the jug. And he was being dragged on the floor towards the back alley.

"Somone- he-help me! Call 9-1-1" He screamed at stunned patrons, but they looked at him in shock, but did nothing.

Poe tried to hang onto the door, but he narrowly avoided having his arm broken by a tempered stomp. They were dragging him towards a white van, and Poe's suddenly flashed to...

...vicious...twisting...a foreboding helmet...But the map was found, and Poe would rather die than-

One of his attackers fell on the ground near him, and Poe squinted up to see someone tall standing over him. It was the man. He'd grabbed the blond woman and thrown her at the van making a sickening crunch and a noticeable dent. He then kicked the another assailant so hard she fell back into a number of trash cans and didn't move.

"Can you walk?" the man said helping Poe to his feet.

"Yes. I think." Poe hobbled up, and neatly punched the remaining First Order offender before the goon could take out his gun. "Good to see you're not dead," said Poe as he picked up the fallen gun and shot the van driver in the shoulder.

"The feeling's mutual." The man replied, "We have to keep moving," and he partially lifted Poe on his shoulder. Poe was sure he could walk, but he leaned on the man anyway.

"Do you know why they attacked me?"

"Yes. I followed them here. They went after you because you're _with the Resistance_." The man emphasized the last words, but didn't seem any bit antagonistic about it.

"I couldn't survive being taken prisoner again. Thanks." The man felt warm, and very much alive. Poe blinked. "How did you survive?"

"My...master wasn't there, but it's only a matter of time until he finds and kills me."

Poe blinked. Master bent on killing their subordinates. Not Phasma then, who would only prescribed more brainwashing. Hux? No wonder the man was running.

"Why don't you leave... with me?"

But the man shook his head, "This is my duty, and my reason to live. It may be short, but it's all I have."

Poe felt the man's adam apple's jump nervously. But he only felt empathy at the others acceptance of his fate. "I'm in the same boat." Poe said, "It's only a matter of time until I'll fight against your side once more."

"It's not my side anymore." said the man, "If it was, you'd be dead already."

"And why am I not?"

The man paused and looked at the road and then back at Poe. "I was not called Ben much during my life," Poe suddenly remembered the man's name was Ben. No wonder he'd forgot; it was a pretty common name. Ben continued, "I just want to be Ben once more tonight. To be outside of the Dark side's influence. And I'd want to spend it with you. And you have nice hair."

Poe chuckled. As flirting went, it was pretty elementary.

"You're not bad yourself," and Poe just reached up and put his hands through the man's hair. The man closed his eyes. Poe quietly said "Guess we don't have much time."

"Yes. I have to report back by 8am tomorrow."

It was nearly 3am. And Poe made a decision. Just as they made it park entrance where they had separated only a few days ago. He could even see the lake.

"Join me... tonight?" Poe said, seriously.

"Join-?"

"Like a date. Have you ever-?" Poe said.

"No," said Ben. And Poe could have made a quip about how the First Order was full of emotionless inexperienced twats who only were trained in sexual activity if it could be used to get favours, but he didn't. And than the man said something that surprised Poe.

"Can I sleep...in your bed...with you?"

And Poe might had said "No, you're still a First Order rotten bastard!" But it was his last night in the city. The last night having private sleeping quarters. Maybe the last night he'd see Finn. And what better way than enjoying the company of someone also at the end of their life. So instead he said, "Only if we pretend to be on a good date."

* * *

It was a good date.

Walking back to Poe's apartment had taken them surprisingly through a street art festival. Ben had looked at all the displays with wonder, that Poe wondered if he'd forgot their agreement. However, when one art piece looked like the Starkiller air base exploding, and Ben had reached down to grab Poe's hand, and Poe figured they'd seen enough.

When they got stopped at a red light, Ben ajusted his arm to put it around Poe, a mimic of a true affection. Poe responded by pressing his face into Ben's shoulder.

After they got into Poe's apartment, Ben's attitude changed immediately. He pulled at Poe's jacket and mashed their teeth together. He went at ridding Poe's layers like a wild cat.

"Hold on - now," Poe said, and instinctively grabbed Ben's neck. Ben grabbed at his hand, initally frustrated, but his intense breathing subsided. And he closed his eyes.

After a moment, Ben opened his eyes and said "I'm sorry, I don't know how to do this..."

"Well here's what you shouldn't do. You're taller than me, and could probably kill me with your bare hands." - But not before I puncture your lungs first Poe thought inwardly - "But I like you," - and Poe released Ben, his hand dropping to the man's chest - "and even if this is all just releasing some pent-up emotions, then I want you to follow my instruction."

"What would you like to do?" Ben said quickly.

Poe looked at him. And then slowly pulled open Ben's weathered coat. "You know," Poe said, "You don't report until 8. So you don't need to rush this." He started unbuttoning the man's dress shirt. It smelt of dampness and sweat from running the nights before.

"I could... I could go clean up," said Ben.

"No need," said Poe, "We'll be dirty in a few minutes anyway."

Ben looked away. Poe didn't miss it, and put his hand up to tilt Ben's face back.

"Please...Nathan..." Ben said quietly, "Don't look at me."

"Ok, tricky, but do-able. I want to have sex with you. What do you want to get out of this?"

"I want to fuck you."

Poe looked at him, at Ben. And wondered if they had meet under different circumstances. Would this man be the one he'd share with multiple nights? Instead of the doomsday battle tomorrow, would they be lounging at a tacky coffee shops, reading funny blog posts instead of bombing updates. Dreams of children instead of the vivid images of First Order jets flying his way and blowing his friends up.

The man eye's were like oceans, and he smelled like the night. One night, Poe figured. Whatever evil this man had committed, maybe Poe could forget for one night. And maybe Poe couldn't convince the man to join the Resistance today, but if they ever met on the battlefield, Poe would make sure this man got a good death. Beyond restoring balance to the world, it was all either of them had to hope for.

"Ok then."

* * *

Ben, for all his likely-ok-probably-definitely-never-had-sex-before was a apt learner and took to sucking Poe's dick like ... something clever Poe would think of later. When Poe told him he wasn't "looking", the man possessed no bashfulness in exploring Poe's body, apart from turning his face at any moment where they would normally be face to face.

"That's it," Poe panted as Ben's lubed fingers gently fucked his ass. "If you're planning on..." - he took several breaths to steady himself - "...getting on with the anal sex part, you should really stop sucking -"

Ben took his mouth off Poe's dick, which was hard now and slick with spit and precum, but only rested his fingers which were still inside Poe. Poe decided not to comment on it, but instead reached down into the box under his bed and produce a string of condoms.

"You'll want this." He double-checked the expiration date. Still good.

"How do I...?"

Grunting, Poe somehow managed rip the damn thing open.

"Come over here," He gestured, and Ben free his hand be gracefully moving up Poe's body so that his erection was directly in front of Poe's face. Poe rubbed a generous amount of slick on it, and heard Ben take a quick intake of breath. While Poe carefully pulled on the condom, Ben looked very suckable, and Poe felt a tinge of regret of their next act. Maybe in the morning, Poe would convince Ben to lay back and...

"Ok, so turn over." Ben had edged to the side, and now was pushing on Poe's hips.

"But what if I want to see your face?" Poe made touch the beautiful man's face, but Ben flinched away and caught his hand...

"Please." Ben looked so vulnerable and innocent, "I don't want you to see me, like this."

"Shhh..." Poe had sat up and kissed the man on the lips, lightly. And then turned around so that he was on his hands and knees.

Ben was behind him, and then sunk into him, probably without the necessary amounts of lube. Poe had forgotten this awkward beginning step as his body got used to the feeling of having a dick up one's ass. Still, he grunted and fell forward from the new weight.

"Are you ok?" Ben's mouth was right at Poe's ear.

"Uhhhh. Just give me a minute."

"I can get-"

"No it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It feels _great_. Now start moving."

The man put his head closer to Poe's and Poe saw him close his eyes. 

Poe felt the length of Ben in the initial thrust. Damn. He was in deep. The surge to Poe's arousal was great, nearly enough to push him over the edge, but the stretch hurt like hell. But in a good way. Maybe.

"Keep going," he whispered and felt Ben withdraw and then move in deeper if that was even possible. Poe reached for the mattress edge. His poor neglected cock rubbed against the covers, and then Ben's hand was on it just as he pumped in again.

"Fuck," Poe breathed, and came.

He felt Ben gasp, and then was vaguely aware of the thrusts picking up speed and Ben grinded down even harder. Ben started rocking in him, and each thrust made Poe's body shake. The bed started moving, and Poe wondered if the neighbours were home. Hopefully not.

And then Poe felt the unmistakeable surge and sudden stop. And Ben collapsed on top of him and Poe could no longer support bending his knees. They lay there, with Ben still very much inside Poe.

"Are you Ok...?" The man panted. And Poe turned his head so that that they could see each other's faces.

"Yes." Poe said, breathlessly.

"That was...You are brave."

Poe considered the choice of words. Brave in the face of danger, he'd accept, gladly. Brave in accepting to get fucked by a First Order? Maybe more foolish. Still, as post-climax highs went, he'd take it.

"Can we just stay like this?"

"Heh, Well Ben?" said Poe kindly, "You might want to..."

"Oh..." said Ben who sounded even more tired than Poe felt, and he eased out. Poe ignored the discomfort, and smarty removed the condom and tossed it to a near waste basket.

Ben made to move away, but Poe stopped him with a hand, "You can stay as you were..." and Ben resumed his earlier position draped on top of Poe.

"Are you Ok...?" The man panted. And Poe turned his head so that that they were facing each other.

"Er..." Poe was definitely going to hurt tomorrow. Especially now with a Ben-shaped heavy and very muscular blanket smothering him. But if this was their last time... "Yes."

"Thank you," said Ben, and he leaned forward and kissed Poe.

Poe turned his head slightly, facing Ben, and kissed him back. It was involving. Everything about this man was _involving_. Poe thought about everything he knew, and realized that in another world, he wanted to date Ben. To go to tacky cafes and celebrate birthdays of his Friends. To see Rey and Finn at their inevitable wedding. To awkwardly plan their 1-year anniversary and maybe get a cat. ...

"Are you crying?" Ben asked anxiously.

"No," said Poe, his voice breaking, and Ben, damn him to hell, had reached up and wiped at Poe's eyes.

"I'm fine."

* * *

When Poe woke next, it was still dark and he was alone.

Ben had gone.

There was a note on door though. It read:

_Poe Dameron:_   
_Sorry_   
_Luckily, I doubt we'll meet again._

At the time, Poe felt sadness at Ben's leaving, but not surprise, and grim resolve towards the next mission, which he was actually looking forward to. He didn't remember telling Ben his real name, but he believed it was probably printed somewhere in his apartment, and it made no difference now.

He didn't realize how Kylo Ren had learned his name until later.

_~~The end.~~ _


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _why do we fall in love so easy even when it's not right-_  
>  \- Alecia Beth Moor

For a while, Poe didn't hear any news about Finn nor Rey from BB-8. But being back on the missions made him happy once again. As if the tampering of Kylo Ren had worn off somehow. Soon the missions returned to the skies and he was flying again. 

Occasionally, he was sent on recon missions where he'd hear whispers of the Jedi's whereabouts, and he'd miss Finn and BB-8 terribly. But no news meant they were doing ok, and he trusted BB-8 would reach out if they only in real trouble.

Turns out he was right.

* * *

Five months after Poe last saw Finn, the First Order revealed a huge navy vessel, the _Death Etoile_ , which had the extraordinary ability to flood coastal cities when it passed by. It was supposed to be a gift of goodwill to the New Republic World Government, which had taken to peacekeeping after the destruction of Hosnian Prime. Leia was still in highly protected talks with Hux and other leaders of the First Order, and had ordered Poe to take a squadron of of rescue planes to pick up people that had been stranded while trying to escape the flooding.

A hurricane had just passed through, which made the rising water levels even worst and rescue attempts even harder. Poe flew with a spotter plane, and luckily had managed to avoid the worst of the turbulence to locate the survivors. When he was precariously hovering near a dilapidated building where nearly two hundred people had taken refuge, his phone bzzz'd. But his mind was on the mission, and he didn't check until an hour later when everyone was safely aboard. It was BB-8. And his words almost made Poe's heart stop.

_"Finn hurt on DE. Rey very hurt. Kylo Ren here."_

"POE! WHAT THE **FUCK** ARE YOU DOING???"

"Saving my friends," Poe shouted back to the mic. Jessika could easily fly the people to safety, and knew him well enough to know he wasn't taking her smaller spotter plan in any foolish venture. He hoped.

The _Death Etoile_ loomed over the sea, and grew bigger as Poe rushed closer.

_"I'm there,"_ he texted to BB-8.

The ship was massive. He'd seen pictures, but the schematics didn't justify its immensity. The next bzz'd from his phone was longitude and latitude coordinates, which he punched into the plane's navigation. They were near the stern, and as he landed some meters off, he could see Rey and Finn and BB-8. Rey was covered in blood and missing her right arm.

"Poe!" Finn was shouting over the wind, and Poe managed to dragged the emergency stretcher to them. Together, they managed to stop Rey's bleeding and move her onto the stretcher. BB-8 squawked out instructions whenever he looked like they might drop her.

And then when they were wheeling Rey on to the plane, Poe realized that Finn was running about without a chair. That didn't surprise him, but the long track of blood flowing from Finn's side did. "Finn, are you ok?"

"I'm ok...But Rey-" Finn was clutching his side.

"Lie down here." After Rey's stretcher was attached to the floor, Poe carefully helped Finn lie down on the small bench behind the cockpit. BB-8 helpfully reached for the first aid kit and found some antibacterial liquid to clean the wound. And Poe moved to get back to the pilot seat -

"Wait, Poe. You have to back and get him." Finn shouted.

"Who? Luke?"

"No. Luke's gone. You have to get Kylo Ren."

And Poe nearly stopped breathing. "Kylo Ren? Didn't he attack you?"

"No..that was Snoke." breathed Finn. He looked like he could hardly move. "Kylo was with us. He chased Snoke back, but we were overpowered by the Knights. I saw them run to the side auditorium." And he pointed to a large building on the ship.

Poe still felt hesitant, but behind the fatigue that was consuming Finn, he looked deadly serious. "Please Poe. Do it for me."

And Poe gave in.

But he took his sniper gun.

* * *

Running quietly though the auditorium, Poe saw dead bodies of storm troopers and imperial guards. Some of the storm troopers had their riot helmets off, and Poe was reminded of the the First Order goons at the club where he'd last seen Finn. Some looked surprised, young, old, fearful and innocent. A flicker of maybe seeing the man among them made Poe pause for a millisecond, and then remember what he had to do: somehow convince that killer to go back with them, and if Kylo Ren showed even the slightest hint of resistance, then shoot the bastard and fly off with Rey and Finn.

Nearing the middle of the room, Poe heard the unmistakeable sounds of engines taking off, and a fight going on outside beyond the far door of the auditorium.

Cautiously he edged towards the open door and prepared to fire at whatever was hostile.

For the first second, his mind froze.

A helicopter was taking off so near Poe could feel the wind from it's propeller, and see the shape of Snoke inside. The gusts and drizzle from the storm were stronger here, but through the gloom, Poe could make out five people there. Two were clad in the red of the imperial guard and two clad in dusty black robes (Poe didn't know who they were, but Finn had mentioned Knights..): one held a white light sword and the other a large gun. And in the center, was Ben, panting, as his wet hair stuck to his face, and wildly swinging around Kylo Ren's signature three-ended red light sword.

Except Ben had never talked about knowing how to use light sabres. Or picking up imperial guards and tossing them overboard. Or using the Force to throw shipping containers at the retreating helicopter.

Poe saw one of the knights point the gun at Ben, and almost on instinct, he steadied himself, took aim and fired directly at that robed man. The bullet missed the man's heart, but its impact pushed him over the edge to a lower level of the ship. That made the other abandon his fight with Ben and go after his fallen comrade. And then Ben turned to look at Poe.

Poe didn't lower his weapon as Kylo Ren turned off the light sword and walked over and said, "Hurry, we must go after Snoke." He didn't even help Poe get up. But did, and raced after him.

"No," said Poe, and he poked Kylo Ren in the back of the shoulder before jumping in front of him, "we're getting Finn and Rey to safety first. They need a hospital." Kylo Ren didn't seem to notice Poe, and kept walking around him.

But, desperate, Poe tried a new angle, even though it felt worse because that made things real. He grabbed Ben's hand and to his face, he shouted, "Ben! Is that what you wanted to be called?"

And the man finally looked at him. "That was long ago."

"Half a year isn't long," said Poe, "In your own words, you wanted to be someone you should've been, and I know that person would help me save my friends."

"You know nothing." Kylo Ren hissed, dangerously.

"Do I?" Poe challenged back. "I was Nathan, that man who saved you at the bar, and you told me that you'd wish you could be outside the influence of the Dark side and the First Order!"

"I knew who you were!" Ben snapped. As the words echoed around the room, their implication almost made Poe want to shoot Kylo Ren for his cruelty. _How long did this bastard realize he'd tortured the man he was flirting with...and kissing and..._ but Ben looked in pain, like he was about to say more, but couldn't.

Instead, he continued walking and slipped his sword handle into his belt. "Let's go take Rey and Finn to the hospital."

Poe walked behind him, and didn't take his hand off his gun, for all the good it would do.

* * *

BB-8 was twittering with the life reading controls and looked pissed off that Poe had taken so long; Rey was fully unconscious on the stretcher; but Finn was still awake enough to give Poe a weak high-five when he entered. Ben follow sullenly and sat in the co-pilot's chair as Poe prepared for lift off.

It was at least ten minutes before Ben spoke, "That time when you knew me, at that club, I had been defeated by Rey and Luke. I knew she'd eventually replace me in Snoke's eyes, and that my time was ending." He nodded to Rey's prone figure as he spoke.

Poe blinked. Finally it made sense how Ben and Kylo Ren could be the same person. But it didn't make anything better.

"And now, what? You're finally part of the Resistance because you want to replace Rey?" Poe said, trying but failing to keep the accusation out of his voice.

Ben was silent. Poe continued, "You killed and tortured so many. I don't know who you are. I guess you're right. I never knew." Poe said.

"What I did to them, to you, was unforgivable," said Ben quietly. Poe laughed.

"Which part, the part where you ripped holes in my mind? Or the part where you successfully got into my pants?"

Ben was silent more. But had taken to turning away from the window and monitors as if he was embarrassed again.

"When I asked...to join you that night, I didn't yet realize who you were."

"Oh, excellent. That makes everything loads better." Poe said in mock rejoice, "And when exactly did you realize you were fucking your previous victim?"

This silence was heavy, by exactly what wasn't said, and Poe sighed dramatically. "Don't tell me..."

"You said you weren't hurt," Ben said quietly, "But I had to know the truth."

"So you just casually dig around people's minds when you think they aren't being forthcoming too?" Poe nearly shouted.

"When I did that I learned who you were, and what I'd taken before," Ben said, "And I returned everything I'd stolen from you. But knew you'd never forgive me."

"You're right." He didn't remember feeling like he knew his what he'd lost, but - "I will never forgive you for what you've done."

They were nearing the Resistance base, and Poe radioed their arrival so that Rey and Finn could be taken to medics. BB-8 followed Rey on her stretcher, and when they came to take Finn, Poe went with him leaving Kylo Ren sitting in Jessika's plane alone.

As they rushed Finn to get a blood transfusion, he blinked awake at Poe and winked, "So you and him, huh?"

Poe was mortified.

"I hoped you were asleep."

"Meh," said Finn, "I thought if I slept I'd probably die. Besides you were having a pretty interesting conversation, and I miss my Podcasts."

Poe felt mildly alarmed, but this was Finn, whom he once imagined marrying. And they hadn't talked in ages. "I see you're out of your chair."

"Yeah, but you and Kylo Ren? Do you like him?"

"What-?" Poe was taken aback, "No."

"'Cause I'd hate to be the cause of your participation in this One Night Stand," and just as Poe was actively ignoring how Finn said it like someone who would never consider doing it, Finn continued, "with your whole crush on me."

And Poe's face turned red. But Finn only smiled weakly. He must be still in some pain. Which made Poe even more uncomfortable.

He managed to form words, "Ah, so you knew..."

"Well, my future wife told me after we left you at that club, and BB-8 confirmed it." Finn's weak smile grew impossibly brighter. Future wife was quite literal then. But Poe didn't mind. Somewhere on the ride back here, he'd come to accept ending his days in a fireball or being some future Jedi's godfath-

"He's not all bad, Poe," said Finn, "When I joined Rey and Luke, we tried to protect Leia from Snoke, and he stepped in and saved us from the Knights. Killing Han really did a number on him. And I know, sometimes I think I can forgive him...." and he waved as he was rushed into the anaesthesiology ward.

"Who-" said Poe. But he knew who. And Finn was gone.

And Poe wouldn't see neither Finn nor Ben again until after the fall of the First Order.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ben Solo?"

"..."

"Nice medals."

"You too."

"...Well"

"..."

"I should-"

"If you-".

"Yes?"

"If you ever want someone to...accompany you to tacky coffee shops...and you wouldn't mind a former First Order going with you...let me know."

"Maybe not this year. Lots of rebuilding we have to do, but if you want to help me with that...?"

"I'd love to."

"Ok then."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> The prompt said: "Missed Connection! An AU where they're both at some kind of masked party- perhaps its Halloween, or a masquerade, or a comic convention? Things get flirty, and they're both trying to find their mysterious stranger from the night before, but, uh- what do you even look like when you're not in costume? Shenanigans ensue."
> 
> With this one I wanted to write a sex scene between two strangers who believe they're going to die in a short story and get fun with my descriptions.


End file.
